recueil de prompt Requiem for the phantom
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Requiem for the phantom


Zwei et Drei se tenaient face a face, ils étaient dans une petite église abandonné du Japon. La berceuse qui annoncer la mort de l'une des deux personne présente venais de commencer, et déjà les deux avais leurs main sur leur revolver. La règle était simple, lorsque la berceuse s'arrêterait le premier a dégainer et a tuer l'autre serais le vainqueur. Et pourtant Zwei allias Reiji se perdais dans ses pensés, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de se demander comment tout avais peu tourner ainsi, comment son monde qui avais enfin repris de la couleur après sa rencontre avec la femme en face de lui avais pu redevenir a ce point terne. Dire qu'il y a deux ans elle était encore cette petite fille si pleine de vie, cette petite fille qui en apprenant qu'il était le plus grand assassin au monde, le légendaire Phantom, lui avais demander de tuer quelqu'un. Malgré les sombres pensées qu'elle avais de temps à autre, elle arriver à rester positive, sa joie et sa bonne humeur était parvenu à redonner un sens a sa vie, lui qui avais perdu tout désir, toute volonté lorsqu'il avais cru avoir tué Ein/Ellen. Sera t'il capable de presser la détente comme il l'avait affirmer a Ein ? Sera t'il capable de tuer cette fille qui, alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans et lui dix neuf, avait réussis a lui voler son cœur ?

Du coté de Drei la situation n'aller pas mieux, elle aussi commencer a avoir des gros doutes. Elle haïssait la personne en face d'elle, c'est pour le tuer qu'elle était devenu ce qu'elle était, allant jusqu'à abandonné son prénom. Elle était devenu la troisième génération de Phantom, Drei. Mais au font de son cœur elle connaissait la vérité, elle l'aimait, plus que tout, c'est lui avait avais remplie le vide crée par le meurtre de sa sœur, sans lui elle ne serais pas la ou elle était aujourd'hui, dans tout le sens du terme. Pourra t'elle le tuer ?

La berceuse commença à ralentir puis finis par s'arrêter. Drei dégaina à toute vitesse mais s'arrêta, les yeux écarquiller. Zwei se tenais devant elle et attendais, il n'avais pas dégainer et dans ses yeux Drei/Cal, pouvais lire la résignation, il était résigné a mourir.

- Pourquoi ? Prononça Cal difficilement.

- Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit je suis incapable de te tuer.

- Pourquoi ! Cria t'elle cette fois. Tu était le plus puissant assassin d'Inferno, le plus puissant assassin du monde! Tu a tué bien plus de monde que je ne suis capable d'en compter, A tu idée de se que sa fait de prendre ta relève ? Tout le monde disait que j'étais puissance mais pas au temps que l'ancien Phantom. Alors pourquoi est tu incapable de me tué! Alors que tu m'a abandonné!

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Cal, sa ne sait pas passer comme sa.

- Alors que c'est t'il passer ? Je t'ai chercher partout après que notre appartement ai sauter. Tout ça pour entendre que tu avais trahis Inferno et que tu t'était enfuis avec cette femme; Ein.

- Je ne pensait que tu étais morte, tuer dans l'explosion, par ma faute vu que c'est moi qui t'ai dit de rester dans l'appartement. Est-ce que tu sait ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai appris quelque mois plus tard que c'est toi qu'on vissée ? C'est toi qu'on a chercher a éliminé dans cette explosion. Et tout sa a était orchestrer par Inferno. Ils commencaient à sentir ma trahison, mais ils pensaient que c'était avec toi que je me serais enfuis, c'est pour sa qu'il on chercher a te faire disparaître. Je suis désolé, regarde ce que tu est devenu par ma faute, je voulais rentrer dans ton monde, pas te faire rentrer dans le mien.

- Comment veut tu que je te crois ? Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas rechercher après l'explosion, même si tu était persuader de ma mort il y avais toujours des chance pour que je sois vivante.

- Tu a raison, alors que je commencer a sombrer Ein est arriver, sa m'a chambouler, et je suis parti a sa poursuite, et finalement on a fuis a deux. Mais si dans mon esprit il y avais eu la moindre chance que tu sois vivante crois moi que je t'aurais chercher.

- Je ne peux pas te croire.

- Laisse moi te dire quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Prononça doucement Reiji.

- Quoi ! Demanda agressivement Cal.

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Cal s'agrandir, jamais elle n'avais pensait une seule seconde que ses sentiments purent être réciproque, Drei lâcha son revolver qui tomba sur le sol et se jeta les bras de Reiji. Elle constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle pleurer, elle qui n'avais plus verser de larme depuis deux ans. La blonde était au comble du bonheur, après avoir tuer tant de personne, briser tant de famille elle était heureuse, cruelle ironie du destin. Cal releva la tête et embrassa Zwei, il avais peut être 9 ans d'écart mais se n'ai pas sa qui se mettrais en travers de leur route.

Reiji répondit au baiser bien que surpris, il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle en prenne l'initiative, elle avais bien changer en deux ans. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air avant de reprendre, cette fois sous l'initiative de Zwei. C'était un baiser plus doux et plus tendre.

- Que va tu dire a Ein ? Demanda Cal.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais elle est pas du genre a s'énerver pour sa.

Brusquement une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent en défonçant la porte et braqua leur revolver dans leur direction. Reiji ne savais pas a qu'elle organisation il appartenait mais il savait que cela signifiais.

- On dirait que je n'aurais pas besoin de le lui dire.

Ein devais assurer la sécuriser de la porte, si ces hommes était la cela voulais dire qu'ils avaient mis fin à la première génération de Phantom. Reiji regarda Cal dans les yeux, elle savait, tout comme lui, ce qu'il allait se passer. Lentement ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tandis que les hommes commencèrent a leur tirer dessus, mettant ainsi fin a la légende de Phantom, le légendaire assassin.


End file.
